


Selinium Forest

by arcanesupernova



Series: Rick In The Water Series [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluffyfest, Short One Shot, sassmaster Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanesupernova/pseuds/arcanesupernova
Summary: You and Rick play Cornhole than go to a pretty place. It's all fluff, all the time.





	Selinium Forest

**Author's Note:**

> So when I was writing the back half of this short ass one shot, I based the planet off the feeling I got from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fNhD_lP1F4).
> 
> The first half is based on something that happened IRL and got my meatsuit all dewey and I needed to write about it. so yeah. here we are.

“Y-You wanna try again? I know you can throw better than that,” Rick chuckled as I tossed another bean bag to Summer and Morty’s board across the yard.

“Look, old man, I already told you, I’m going to kick your ass at this game,” I grinned as the black bag slid up the board and into the small hole near the top. “Three points, bitch.”

We were playing Cornhole as per Beth’s request to get out of the house for a little bit to help them “grow as a person” or some equally half-assed excuse. We all knew it was just a weak excuse to get away from the constant bickering between the two kids for a little while. I quickly agreed, spouting off at the mouth about how Rick was going down. One raised eyebrow and an affronted reaction later, it was fucking on. Girls versus boys for teams and much to my ego’s horror, Rick was proving to be a formidable foe. My only saving grace was the fact he had to pretty much carry Morty. The poor kid could barely get his bags on the board and while Summer and I were woeful novices, we at least were able to hit on the board at all. It only took a basic understanding of gravity to get the bag to land but the force was a completely different equation. Most of the time the bag would hit the board but still sail right past the hole and back onto the grass behind it.

“Hey, Nova, check this bag out. You know where it’s going?” Rick asked, holding up his own white bag up for me to see.

“It’s going to skid right off the board just like all the rest have,” I shot back with a grin as he took position next to our goal and expertly tossed the bag. It sailed gracefully through the air, hitting the wooden plank and skidding right up to the top where it, as I had said it would, fell off the board with a small thump.

“Goddammit,” he fumed, picking up his next bag and tossing it in his hand, carefully watching as I bent over purposefully to grab another small black bag. I positioned myself on my side of the board, lining up my shot before bringing the bag back and launching it across the yard. It sailed through the air, landing on the base of the board and sliding back off into the grass.

“Son of a fucking bitch,” I swore, stepping back and glancing over to Rick. “But I guess it’s alright, you won’t sink this one either so that’ll still be three points for Summer and me.”

“Who won’t?” Rick grinned, his eyes twinkling playfully.

“Jeez Grandpa, stop flirting with Aunt Nova, if you can even call it that and just throw the damn thing,” Summer shouted, exasperated. 

The exercise in character building was proving somewhat effective, Summer and Morty were no longer fighting with each other, instead becoming increasingly frustrated with the two adults present. Rick lined up his shot, sending it soaring through the air. It slid up the plank, stopping just short of the hole and dangling right outside of it from the top.

“Oh Rick, I suppose only getting two points will have to do if that’s the best you can do,” I smirked, a cocky grin forming again as he reached down for another bean bag.

“L-Look here Princess, I didn’t see you sinking that last one either.” 

“Oho, well in that case, just watch this one.” I threw the bag, sending it soaring over the board, landing between Summer and Morty. I closed my eyes with a frustrated sigh, covering my face to ignore the taunting face I knew would find next to me.

“Watch it do what? Miss?” Rick smirked when I finding uncovered my eyes to meet his gaze. He sent his bag up the lawn where it slid directly into the hole, missing the one at the top. “What’s that? One point, me?”

“Not if I can help it,” I grumbled, picking up my bag and launching it over to the other board. It landed with a thud and stayed. “No points for anyone.”

“Oh it’s not over yet sweetcheeks, I still have one bag left.” He launched the final bag, knocking the one he still had on the board in along with it. “How many points was that Nova? Was that six? I just want to make sure my math is right,” Rick boasted, a cocky smirk forming on his features.

“Yea, and it’s going to stay at six,” I rebuffed smartly as Morty and Summer collected their bags. “Since Rick somehow managed to score, Morty, you’re up first,” I called over making sure to glance over at Rick devilishly.

“O-Okay Aunt Nova,” Morty replied nervously, edging toward the end of the board and tossing the beanbag weakly. It hit the ground and bounced up onto the board, leaving Morty to groan in frustration. Bags that hit the ground before hitting the board didn’t count, so I knocked the bag off the board, dodging out of the way as Summer prepared to make her throw.

“At least I have Summer to depend on,” I grinned over at Rick as Summer tossed her bag. The bag soared gracelessly, but still manage to flop itself onto the board. “Good job Summer!” I cheered, earning a cocky hair flip directed toward her brother.

“C-Come on Morty- y-you can do it, just toss the bag gently but ya know, use whatever muscles you’ve got to actually throw it,” Rick tried coaching his grandson, much to Morty’s irritation.

“Come on Rick, you don’t have to be mean to Morty just because you’re going to lose.” I chastised him with a playful glare.

“I-I’m not being mean, I’m offering helpful tips. The kid isn’t exactly the poster child for extraordinary muscular prowess,” Rick countered. Glaring at his grandfather, Morty tossed the bag and was over the moon when it actually slid directly into the hole. 

“Booyah!” he shouted at Rick, stealing his sister’s catchphrase. “Who’s weak now bitch!?” Rick didn’t respond, merely shrugged his shoulders in a respect that I didn’t think he was capable of when it came to Morty.

“Come on Summer, apparently Morty’s going to end up being a fucking sleeper player, I need you to sink one so we can get some points,” I told her, never taking my eyes off Rick. When I finally tore them away, I watched as Summer landed one on the board.

“The real sleeper is gonna be Summer, I’m telling ya.” Rick groaned as Summer pumped her fist in victory.

“Look, old man, don’t be mad because you’re too busy showing off for Aunt Nova to land anything on the board,” she told him smartly, pulling out her phone. “Come on Aunt Nova, Ethan wants to hang out so we need to kick their asses so I can get out of here.”

“That’s up to you right now sweetheart,” I pointed out as Morty sent another bag flying just short of the board.

“D-Do I need to be ‘mean’ for you to land shots?” Rick fumed, grabbing the white bag off the ground to toss it around while he waited. 

“Come on Rick,” I murmured, grazing my fingers against his. It always amazed me how the sparks seemed to fly from even just a simple touch. His eyes flicked up sharply, softening as they met mine. He looped his pinky in mine with a grin as we watched Summer and Morty take turns tossing their remaining bean bags.

“That’s 6-3 Rick.” Summer groaned, breaking us from our small embrace to return to our shit-talking.

“Don’t worry Summer, I’ll go ahead and wrap this game up so you can go off and do whatever the fuck you and Edgar do when you hang out,” Rick smirked, setting our bags up.

“His name is Ethan, Grandpa!” Summer shot back to deaf ears.

“Summer scored, so I go first. Let me show you how it’s done.” I grinned, picking up a bag and sidling up next to the board to prepare my throw. When I finally released it, it went soaring across landing right on the edge of the hole without falling in completely.

“That’s how it’s done huh?” Rick teased, lining up his shot.

“Well, yeah, I wanted you to feel useful so why don’t you go ahead and knock it on in there for me,” I told him coolly, my hand on my hip as he nodded sarcastically. Still, he knocked that small bag right into mine, knocking it in and leaving his own slightly to the left of the hole.

“Well, I guess you’re fucking welcome Nova,” Rick scowled, avoiding my gloating by looking up at the sky instead.

“I don’t think there’s anyone out who can figure out why you suck so bad at this game Sanchez,” I teased, lining up another shot and using it to knock Rick’s bag off albeit sending my own with it.

“Oh, excuse me, I didn’t realize I was being graced with the presence of the Cornhole Master.” 

“Bow down, bitch.”

As the game continued, the shit-talking only got worse but whatever Rick could dish out, I sent right back to him. Morty and Summer ended up being the ones to carry the game for the most part as Rick and I got wrapped up in telling each other the exact opposite of what the small bean bags actually did. In the final frame, the score was tied, 19 to 19 on our go, but we couldn’t stop staring daggers at each other.

“Do I really have to just let you girls win?” he gloated, tossing his bag with ease to land it on the board. “Hey Nova, how many more points is it for me to win? Just the one? I just can’t seem to keep track.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I just won,” I told him, smirking as my bean bag slid right into the hole.

“Oh don’t you worry sweetness, I still have three bags left. It ain’t over till it’s over.”

“Grandpa Rick, I am begging you, please just end this game so I can go vomit after having to watch this gross ass flirting,” Summer begged. My cheeks flushed as I instinctually distanced myself from Rick who raised an eyebrow at me.

“It’s okay Summer, with your Aunt a little further from me I should be able to sink this bad boy,” he pulled his arm back, launching the small bag directly into the hole, “just like that.”

“So that’s back to one point Rick, right?” Morty called over the lawn, holding up his hand up to his brow to keep the sun out of his eyes. I nodded at him with a long groan as I moved up to the side of the platform. I aimed, launching it directly over the board.

“God fucking dammit,” I swore loudly as a wide grin formed on the blue-haired man next to me.

“So we’re back to what, one point for me to win this game, right?” he smirked, “I’m just double-checking.”

“One point you won’t be getting.” I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow at my challenge, preparing himself to launch the small bag onto the board. I leaned in close to avoid traumatizing the kids across from us and whispered into his ear, “You win this game, and I’ll let you do anything you want with me.” His throw seized mid-swing, sending the bag flying past the board to land in about fifteen feet behind Summer and Morty.

“Oh you cheeky devil,” he murmured, his eyes surveying my body as I blinked up innocently at him. “Alright, you’re on.” I lined up my shot, preparing to throw when he leaned down to whisper in my ear, “But I promise you, if I win I’m gonna spank you just like I’ve spanked you in this game, just with a lot fewer clothes.” 

The bag ricocheted off of the board, landing back into the grass as I bit my lip, looking up at him breathlessly. He grinned that goddamn cocky grin at me again, undressing me with his eyes again as he moved back into position, tossing the bag directly into the hole.

“That’s game.”

“Thank fucking god,” Summer groaned loudly, pulling out her phone as she walked back into the house. “Good game Morty.”

“Wh-What about us?” Rick called after her, clearly offended.

“Morty was actually trying to win. You guys were just being… weird.”

“Sorry Summer,” I apologized as the door slid shut behind her.

“I’m just gonna go do my homework or something, s-see you later Aunt Nova.” Morty hurried behind his sister.

“Well, well, well, Ms. Cornhole Master. I guess I’ll be making an itinerary for the night.” Rick grinned as the door closed again behind Morty, leaving us alone in the backyard.

“A fucking itinerary?” I gasped, trying my hardest to seem shocked.

“Well, yeah, if you want to be vulgar about,” he said, mimicking my act of offense before a wide grin spread across his face.

“Well, what do you have on your mind, old man?” I asked, pushing up on his shoulders to whisper gently into his ear. He grabbed my waist instinctually, pulling me closer into him before seeming to think better of it and stepping back.

“Oh, you just wait for it baby doll, you’re in for the best night of your life,” he murmured, his cockiness returning in full force.

“Oh? And if it’s not?”

“Baby, it’s me. You can always expect the best, and nothing less.”

* * *

After dinner, we found ourselves rooted in front of the TV again, starting a new corn related binge, this time The Walking Corn. When the rest of the family made their way to bed, my nerves kicked into high gear, wondering what kind of perverse plans Rick could have concocted for the night. As Beth called down to us to say goodnight, Rick slid his arm around me and looked over at me devilishly.

“You wanna go out?” he asked, cocking his eyebrow as I tensed beneath him. Not knowing what was in store was sending me into overdrive and the idea of going out just brought even more possibilities to the table.

“On one condition,” I started, turning to face him with the most serious look I could muster, “you have to tell me what your plans are for tonight.”

“Getting nervous?” he teased, squeezing my side with his free hand. I nodded, embarrassed and he rested his head back, watching the TV as he continued, “Well, let’s see. I was thinking about taking you out to this planet I know of, showing you the sights and when you got all mesmerized by it, I was going to lean down and-”

“You’re going the romantic route?” I asked, genuinely surprised.

“I’m not allowed to have an ounce of romance in me?” he retorted, pulling away from me in a huff.

“I was expecting whips and chains, and like… bondage. I can get down with a date, in fact, that sounds fucking amazing.”

“W-Wait, you’re first thought was bondage and your immediate reaction was just to go along with it?”

“Well, I mean, yeah. I’ve seen some of the old magazines in your room, I thought you were into that.” I shrugged, not exactly sure where his offense was coming from.

“J-Jesus Nova, we’ve never even had any kind of talk about that kind of stuff. I don’t even know if you’re into that,” he explained, standing up from the couch.

“I mean, you know I’m into spanking and biting and stuff, I thought maybe you’d just assumed-”

“Nova, no. That is not something you just assume. What did you think I was going to do, strap you to the ceiling and shock you with a cattle prod?” Affronted, he stalked off to his garage, leaving me to wonder where I’d gone wrong. He returned swiftly with his portal gun in hand, opening one and holding his hand out to me.

“Where are we going?” I asked timidly as I put my hand in his.

“Selenium.”

* * *

To say this new world was beautiful would be an insult to it. I was awestruck from the moment I emerged on the other side of the portal. It closed behind us, leaving me to stare at my surroundings in complete and utter awe. Rick watched from beside me, my face somehow more important than the lush forest surrounding us. Tall trees towered over us, their limbs stopping just above our heads with long pastel strands blowing in the non-existent breeze. At their base was more pastel foliage that creeping all the way up to the small stone path that we had emerged onto filling the area. Pale vines were woven around the trees, intertwining with each other to create intricate patterns over the trunks of the trees.

“This place is beautiful, how did you find it?” I asked Rick, mesmerized.

“I hid out here for a little while from the Galactic Federation,” he explained, taking my hand to lead me deeper into the forest, “It’s mostly uninhabited, for the moment.”

“Are there animals here?” I asked, peering around nervously, expecting the worst kind of creature to live in such a dense grove of beauty. “Wildlife of any kind?”

“A few, but most of the creatures I’ve encountered have been of the insect variety.” We came into a small clearing adjacent to a large lake. A small cabin stood on the shoreline, very clearly slapped together quickly by a man trying to hide away from the world. 

“So that’s where you stayed?” I asked, pointing to the slipshod structure. Rick nodded quickly, leading me along the shore heading directly to it. The lake glistened in the sun, the pale purple water shimmering as we moved alongside it. I followed the sun’s rays up to the sky only to find a pale yellow ball of light looking back down at me, its rays warming me. 

“Nova, I know it’s a beautiful sky, but try not to stare into the sun,” Rick told me flatly. I brought my eyes back down to the water quickly, observing the aquatic life flittering under the surface. The fish contrasted the pastels of the world, being vibrant in colors of mostly blues and reds.

“This place is amazing,” I murmured again, bending over to dip my fingers into the cool water. The fish scurried away from my disturbance. Frowning, I watched their escape before returning to my feet.

“I thought you might like it.” Rick grinned, grabbing my hand again and tugging gently for me to follow him. 

“Why would you ever leave?” I asked softly. He didn’t say anything as he led me up to the house with a look as if to say ‘later.’

The porch was littered with sand, crunching under our feet we walked up the small set of steps. Rick fiddled with the lock carefully, allowing me to explore the small porch. A primitive chair and table were tucked into the corner, adorned with a small rusted lantern and a flat stone. I could only imagine Rick sitting there eating whatever he’d managed to scrounge up from the surrounding forest. The door unlocked behind me with a small pop and Rick offered a grand gesture inside.

“Don’t mind the mess,” he apologized gruffly as I passed over the threshold. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dim interior as I explored the small cabin. To the left was a small kitchen, with only a basin and a long since used stone oven. Papers littered the floor of the room I had walked into, a small couch made entirely out of pastel wood pushed up against the wall with a coffee table at its feet.

“I can’t believe you made this,” I murmured in amazement. 

“I know, it could be better but-”

“No, Rick this place is awesome.” I insisted, looking up at him earnestly. He rubbed his neck nervously, as he looked the place over with a shrug. “The fact you built this yourself... I mean, sure the walls are a little uneven but I never took you for being this much of a survivalist.”

“Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re more of an opportunist, from my experience.”

“Nova, I put a lot more thought into things than you may think,” he told me flatly, offense lingering in his tone.

“No, I know that- I just mean- Just let me be impressed goddammit,” I chastised with a grin.

“Let me show you around.” He offered his hand but I rebuffed, gently gesturing around.

“Can’t I just… see everything from here?” I asked, confused.

He looked around, arching in his neck to look into the kitchen before shrugging softly, “There is always the bedroom.”

“Oh?”

To the right of the front door was a tight hallway I hadn’t noticed. We squeezed down it, Rick apologizing again for the poor craftsmanship as he opened the only door. This room was much more spacious than I had been expecting, holding a large bed that had been crafted out of the same pastel wood as the couch, save for the mattress that was draped with a dusty quilt. A small chest of drawers was against the wall with the door, a rusted out flask sitting on top of it along with a dozen broken electronics. I walked over to inspect the mattress, dark stitching haphazardly holding it together and as I touched it, I was surprised to find the material soft to the touch.

“One of the few animals I found provided the skin to hold all the stuffing in.” He offered from behind me, watching nervously as I explored his former home.

“What did you fill it with?” I asked, pushing into the lumpy form, surprised at its firmness.

“It’s mostly this planet’s equivalent to cotton,” he explained, moving over to sit on the bed. “It’s basically a glorified pillow. Puts one hell of a crick in your neck.”

I stared around the room in amazement, trying to imagine Rick existing in such a pastel wonderland. I sat down on the bed, relaxing back only to realize Rick hadn’t been kidding. Any longer than five minutes on this thing would make you sore, no matter how plush it was.

“So, what’s there to do around here?” I asked, looking around the room. Rick opened his mouth to speak with a grin and I realized the opening I’d left immediately, “O-Other than the obvious,” I interjected.

“What’s wrong? Don’t wanna throw your back out on this lump of potatoes?” Rick grinned, pushing down on the unforgiving mattress as I pushed myself off of it.

“Come on, I know you had more in mind. You said you had an entire fucking itinerary,” I reminded him as headed for the door.

“W-Wait-” he called after me, following out of the room, “-calling it an itinerary was a bit dramatic on my part. I just thought you’d like to get out of the house and see this place. I love it here, so I thought you might too.”

“I do, don’t get me wrong,” I said, stopping in my tracks to turn and face me. He plowed right into, not anticipating my stopping. “And once you replace that mattress, I promise you we will break that damn bed frame.”

“Oh, you promise me, huh?”

“Baby, it’s me. You can always expect the best, and nothing less.”


End file.
